<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lover boy by sincerelyjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125210">lover boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno'>sincerelyjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ten and Yuta are mentioned like TWICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dancing in the kitchen under the moonlight is the best thing that can ever happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lover boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sicheng was hurrying home after he got done late at his dance practice. His stupid instructor for his crew decided to keep them late to make sure that they had the choreography down. </p><p>Ten would be receiving a very angry text from him for pissing Yuta off. </p><p>They all had to stay late so that Yuta could blow off some steam from the fight that the couple had. Sicheng just wanted to be home with his boyfriend. </p><p>Sicheng had told Jaehyun that he would be back around 9:30-10 in the evening and that was all that he was able to tell him before he got yelled at for having his phone out. </p><p>Now it was almost 1 in the morning and he could only hope that Jaehyun was asleep and didn’t wait up for him. </p><p>The building of their shared apartment came into view and Sicheng sped up. He wanted to eat whatever leftovers they had in the fridge, shower, and then pass out next to his boyfriend and hopefully wake up next to him. </p><p>He quickly unlocked his front door as quietly as he could and shuffled in through the front door. He put his bag down and took his jacket off. The light turned on when he was taking off his shoes. </p><p>Looking up Sicheng caught the tired eyes of his boyfriend looking at him grumpily. </p><p>“H-hi Hyunnie,” Sicheng stuttered out. Jaehyun was grumpy when he didn’t get sleep which was why he wanted Jaehyun to be asleep when he came back home. </p><p>“What the hell Sicheng?! It is one in the fucking morning and you just got home!!??” Jaehyun said tiredly and Sicheng flinched at the language. </p><p>“I’m sorry baby, Yuta kept us back late because he was pissed at Ten. The only reason we even stopped when we did is because Ten had barged into the practice room, and demanded that Yuta go home with him and cuddle him.” Sicheng tried to say as quickly as he could to try and calm Jaehyun down. </p><p>Jaehyun looked at Sicheng some more before sighing, “Whoever put those two together sucks,” he then opened his arms for Sicheng. </p><p>Sicheng quickly barreled into his boyfriend’s arms and sighed with relief. He could finally relax and breathe. </p><p>Jaehyun sighed as well and Sicheng could tell it was an exhausted sigh. </p><p>“Lover boy, why don’t you go to bed? I’ll follow up soon,” Sicheng said with a soft smile. </p><p>Jaehyun pulled back from the hug with a frown, “But you just got home… I missed you,” Be still Sichengs beating heart. </p><p>“Lover boy, I missed you too, but you are falling asleep standing up,” Sicheng chuckled. </p><p>Jaehyun shook his head before pulling away completely and turning to walk to the kitchen. Sicheng followed him with a puzzled look on his face before he saw what was in the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh, lover boy…”</p><p>“I made you dinner, it was going to be an at-home date night. Where we would eat, kiss, and then cuddle.” Jaehyun said with his arms crossed staring at the floor grumpily. </p><p>Yeah, Ten and Yuta were definitely getting an angry text from him. </p><p>“Hyunnie, babe I’m sorry…” Sicheng didn’t know what to really say. He looked up startled when he heard sniffles, “Jaehyun, why are you crying??” He said panicked. </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m just. I’m frustrated because I was finally able to do something nice and it didn’t work out,” Jaehyun said while wiping his eyes and willing the tears to stop. </p><p>Jaehyun knew that he was crying because he was overtired and that he really needed to go to bed, but he also really needed his boyfriend. So he was going to stay awake until Sicheng came to bed. </p><p>Sicheng cooed, “Oh lover boy…” he trailed off, pulled Jaehyun into his arms and wrapped the love of his life in a tight hug. Jaehyun hugged back just as tightly. </p><p>Sicheng began to sway them before he started to dance them around the kitchen. </p><p>“What are you doing baby?” Jaehyun mumbled to Sicheng as he got them into the position to have a slow dance. </p><p>“Shhhh lover boy, just let me hold you, lean your weight on me,” Sicheng whispered back to him. </p><p>Jaehyun sighed with bliss at the fact that his boyfriend was dancing him around the kitchen and humming a sweet melody into his ear. </p><p>And so with the moonlight coming through their kitchen window, the two lovers swayed through the night, loving every second of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @jenobby__</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>